For Once In My Life
by itslikenature
Summary: Embry is talked into tagging along with Jake while he goes to keep Bella company during a very bad storm. He learns that someone else is at Bella’s house and he feels like he’s doing babysitting duty, that is until he meets her and his world is changed.


"**QUILEUTE ~ Re-Pair ~ CHALLENGE" Entry**

**Title: For Once In My Life**

**Pen name: **itslikenature

**Genre: **Romance

**Summary: **Embry is talked into tagging along with Jake while he goes to keep Bella company during a very bad storm. Embry learns that someone else is at Bella's house and he feels like he's doing babysitting duty, that is until he meets Angela and his whole world changes on that dark and stormy night in Forks.

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this challenge visit **

**http:www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT).net/community/QUILEUTE_re-pair_CHALLENGE/74774**

**To use the above url replace the (DOT) with the real thing.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters they belong to none other than SMeyer.

* * *

Hey guys!! I've written for another challenge. I hope you will vote for me at the site above when the voting opens on April 2, 2010! I hope you enjoy this little tale about Embry and Angela. Thanks to everyone who reads it for me. I also want to thank my wonderful beta and friend, pattyofurniture. Be sure and check out my profile page for the banner that goes with this story too.

* * *

The wind had already picked up and I could feel it rocking the car. I reached over and turned the radio up, listening to the latest weather bulletin. They were saying something about the area having wind gusts of fifty to sixty miles per hour, possible power outages, heavy rain, and possible flooding in low lying areas.

"Jake, I don't understand why you're dragging me with you to Forks on a night like tonight. I could be safe and sound in my own bed, that is if Sam didn't make me run patrols in this God awful weather," I said, looking out the window at the sheets of rain that were beginning to fall. It was only six o'clock, but it was already completely dark.

"Bella, didn't want her friend, Angela, staying at her house tonight by herself. Her parents are out of town and won't be back until the weekend. I told Bella I would come stay with her because Charlie will be out working during the storm, so.....I wanted you to come along and keep Angela company."

"Great, I'm going to be a babysitter for some girl I don't even know," I grumbled. "Why didn't you ask Quil to come along? He's more equipped for this sort of mission than I am."

"Because, I happen to think you're the perfect man for the job. You and Angela have a lot in common. She's a really sweet girl and throwing her to Quil, would just be downright wrong."

"Thanks. I think," I said, scratching my head. I couldn't tell if he had complemented me or insulted me, "so what's she like?"

"She's a very nice person and I think the two of you will hit it off."

Okay, so I was stuck going to help Jake out with Bella's friend. I could just see us now, sitting there staring at each other while Jake and Bella made out or something. I shuddered at the thought, but decided I would make the best of the situation.

When we got to Bella's house, the lights were still on in the neighborhood, but with the way the wind was blowing, I wasn't sure how long it would last. We made a bee line for the front door and Bella let us in just before Jake knocked. By the look on her face, I think she was glad to see him. She was paler than usual.

"I'm really glad you both are here. The wind just picked up in the last twenty minutes and my dad called to say he would be out all night keeping an eye on things," Bella said, as we followed her into living room.

I looked around, but Angela wasn't anywhere in sight. There was a fire burning softly in the fireplace and candles lined the coffee table, end tables, and mantel. I guess she was preparing for the worst.

I heard footsteps and turned around to see, the girl I presumed to be Angela, coming down the stairs with two towels in hand. Her dark hair and olive complexion were similar to that of a Quileute, but as far as I knew, she wasn't, otherwise I would have heard about her already.

"Hi Jake. I feel like an extra spoke in the wheel being here. But I'm so glad Bella asked me over. I don't think I could have slept at all tonight," she said, as she walked into the living room.

She was just about to hand him a towel, when she moved so I was in her line of sight. She was a beautiful young woman and the dark rim of her glasses framed her face and made her eyes stand out and sparkle.

"Angela, I want you to meet my friend, Embry. Embry Call. And Embry this is Angela Weber," Jake said, taking the towels from here and saying thanks as he tossed the other one to me.

"Hey. Um, nice to meet you, Angela," I said, blotting my hair with the towel.

"Hi," she said in a very timid voice and I noticed she was watching me from the corner of my eye, but when I looked directly at her, she looked away.

"I'm sure you guys are starving. Why don't we eat something in case the power goes out?" Bella asked, taking Jake by the hand.

That left Angela and I standing in the living room alone. It was an awkward feeling, being there with her, but at the same time, I felt comfortable, or thought that I would once we talked for a while.

"Food. I guess that sounds good. Shall we?" I asked, gesturing toward the kitchen.

"Sure," she said softly walking ahead of me.

Angela's figure was small, but she had curves in all the right places. I scolded myself mentally for looking, but I couldn't help myself. She was, well, she was beautiful and I was so glad that Jake had drug me along on this trip.

In the kitchen, I noticed that Bella had made a couple of plates of sandwiches and had pickles, olives, and chips on a tray in the center of the table. There were paper plates sitting around the table in front of the four chairs. Jake and Bella sat down closest to each other leaving Angela and I to sit across from each other.

Jake and I filled our plates with food, but I noticed the girls only got two sandwich halves and a few olives and pickles. Jake and I just looked at each other and started laughing.

"She knew we'd be hungry," he said, taking a bite.

"Yeah, Angela. That's one thing about these guys. You can always get to them with food. They are always hungry," she said, smiling at Jake while taking a bite of her sandwich.

Angela just giggled as she picked at her food. Was she actually embarrassed to eat in front of me, I thought? If she was maybe she liked me, or thought I was handsome or something. I hoped I was right, because I really wanted to get to know her.

We ate and talked quietly and had just finished cleaning up the kitchen, when the lights began to flicker. It was amazing at how much closer Angela got to me, leaning so close that I could feel her shirt brush against my arm, when the power went out the first time then came back on. I think I actually started praying that the power would go out and stay out.

Jake and I started lighting the candles to prepare for the power outage and he had me put some more wood on the fire. I noticed as Bella and Angela sat down on couch they were both frightened.

I took a seat across the room in the armchair and Jake busied himself putting batteries in the flashlights Bella had brought into the living room. From where I was sitting, I had a perfect view of Angela and was able to study her, while she and Bella talked quietly.

Even though I thought Angela's glasses complemented her features, I began to fantasize about carefully taking them off and brushing the hair out of her eyes. I looked at the shape and color of her lips and thought how sweet they must taste. I'm not sure how long I studied her, or was lost in my own little world, but Jake calling my name pulled me from my thoughts.

"Embry."

"Yeah, huh?" I said, turning to see what he wanted.

He smiled at me and shined a flashlight in my eyes. "We need to go make sure the back door is shut. Bella thought she heard it banging in the wind. We'll make a quick run around the outside and see that everything is secure."

"Okay. Sure."

We both got up and Jake took the flashlight with him, just for show in front of Angela, because we both knew we didn't need extra light with our excellent night vision. I wasn't too crazy about getting soaked though and as we walked outside I wondered why it took both of us to check on things.

"We better phase and check in with Sam. He said he would be staying close to home, but that he would be keeping an eye on things. I told him we would report in too while we were up here."

"Okay," I said, starting to strip of my clothes, tossing them onto the back steps.

We phased and ran a quick patrol around the perimeter of the house and checked in with Sam. He said things were quiet and that we just needed to keep our eyes and ears open in case the weather got worse.

It took us about thirty minutes to check things and by the time we phased and got dressed again our clothes were thoroughly soaked lying on the back steps. I knew sleeping in wet clothes would be miserable, but we didn't exactly bring any extras.

We went back inside and Jake picked up the flashlight off the back porch on his way in. He locked and secured the door then we started tip toeing back down the hall, trying not to make too big a mess.

"Stop, right there you two," Bella called as she came toward us with towels and a few articles of clothing. "I need you to both strip. I don't really want you getting sick on my account and I don't want to have to clean up after you. I've brought down some of my dad's sweat pants. That's about the only thing I know of that will fit you both," she said, handing us both a pair of gray sweats.

Jake took a couple of steps toward her and shook his head like a wolf would when its fur is wet. She jumped back and squealed but he had her back against the wall before I knew it and was leaning in for a kiss. I didn't want to intrude, but it did give me a chance to see how much they loved each other.

She was smiling as he kissed her and even though he was dripping all over her, she looked happier than I've ever seen her. I'm glad she finally came to her senses and let him have a chance. It was hard for them both for a while, but after the Cullens cleared out the second time, she started finally letting Jake into her heart.

I took my shoes off and left them alone, leaving them at the end of the hallway, and started walking back toward the living room. I stopped in the doorway and pulled my shirt up over my head, trying to get at least some of the wet clothes off while I looked for the bathroom.

When I got the shirt off of my head, I looked over to find Angela watching me and I heard her heart pounding against her rib cage.

"I'm trying to change clothes. I'm, um, all wet," I said, and immediately wondered why I said something so obvious. I knew I sounded stupid.

I shouldn't be nervous around her. She was just a girl, a member of the opposite sex and one that I happened to very intrigued by. What was she thinking when she looked at me? Did I stand a chance with her? I guess only time would tell and it looked like it was going to be a long night.

"Yes, I see that. Um, would you like to give me your clothes? I'd be glad to take them. I.....I mean.....I think you should take all of your clothes off......Oh dear. The bathroom is under the stairs," she finally said, and I saw the sexiest blush rising under that olive skin of hers, as she pointed to the bathroom.

I smiled and gave her a wink and said, "Thanks. I'll give them to you in a minute. Okay?" as I walked to the bathroom.

When I came out, she was sitting on the couch alone. Jake and Bella still hadn't surfaced. I walked barefoot into the living room, wearing Charlie's sweats which I had to pull up to my knees because they were too short and I didn't want to look like a dork. I handed Angela my clothes and she looked very embarrassed, but smiled at me as she got up and took them over by the fireplace and laid them on the hearth, spreading out my shirt, jeans, and socks.

"I didn't want you to take them off.....you know, in front of me or anything," she said sheepishly, looking up at me over her glasses.

"I know, but thanks for trying," I said, smiling at her.

Jake and Bella came back into the living room and Jake went to take off his wet clothes. He smiled at me as he took in how Angela and I were both standing by the fireplace, then closed the door behind him.

He had just rejoined us, and Bella was spreading his clothes out on the hearth when the lights finally went out. He and Bella sat down on the floor on the other side of the room and started talking softly.

I took Angela's hand and led her to the couch. The ice soon melted between us as we sat down and started talking. I told her how old I was, all about my school, what music I liked, about my friends on the reservation, my mom and family, and she just sat there quietly soaking up every word.

When I had told her practically everything about myself, I looked over at her and said, "It's your turn."

She smiled as she began and but soon opened up and was telling me about her two younger twin brothers, about her school, the books she liked to read, her friends, how she and Bella meet, and about the school newspaper she worked on.

I could tell that she was very intelligent and that was appealing to me. I like the fact that she had brains and knew what to do with them. Unlike so many other girls I had met who couldn't find their way out of a paper bag without a map drawn in lip gloss.

We all talked for a couple of hours until I saw Angela yawning. The candles were getting low, so we decided to put more wood on the fire and try to lie down and get some rest. Bella and Angela got a couple of quilts, four pillows, and two blankets and began spreading them out on the floor.

It looked as though we would all be sleeping in the floor on pallets. Jake and Bella lay down on one and he held his arm out for her to lay on his shoulder. He covered her up with a blanket, but left it off of himself, knowing he wouldn't need any help staying warm.

Angela and I blew out the candles and she took her glasses off, laying them on the coffee table. She lay down on the quilt and started pulling the blanket up over her. I instinctively helped and when she was situated, I reached for the other pillow and thought I might stretch out on the couch, but she gently touched my hand.

"I don't mind if you want to share. I don't think I snore," she said, laughing softly.

"Are you sure? I mean....I can just sleep over there," I said pointing to the couch.

"I think I would feel better if you were a little closer," she said, looking me in the eyes.

"Oh. Okay. Well it's not like....you know we're like sleeping together or anything. It's more like a big _sleep over_," I said, trying to play down the fact that I was about to go to sleep with a beautiful girl just inches away from me.

"Yeah. Just a big slumber party," she whispered.

So I lay down and propped my head up lying on my hand and looked at the ceiling. I could smell Angela's hair and I thought that it smelled like coconut. I stole a peek at her and she was lying on her side facing me with her hands both folded under her cheek. She was watching me too, but closed her eyes when I met her gaze.

With everything being quiet now, it was easy to hear the wind whipping and moaning outside. I knew Angela was scared about the weather and I had to admit, I was a little worried myself. I mean being a wolf has its advantages, but going up against mother nature wasn't one of them.

I could hear the steady rhythm of Jake and Bella's breathing and figured that they were already asleep. I was getting tired myself, but it was hard to relax knowing Angela was so close to me and not being able to do anything about it. Or could I?

That's when I rolled over on my side and propped myself up on my elbow. Angela's eyes were wide and questioning, as I looked at her features in the flickering light from the fireplace. I reached out and traced her cheek with my finger, gently touching her smooth skin.

She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, but didn't pull away. When she opened them again, I pushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes.

"You are very pretty," I said, in a whisper.

"Thank you. You're really a nice looking guy too," she replied in a soft, faint voice.

I don't know what came over me. Whether it was the thrill of the storm or just grasping the moment, but I started bending down until I was inches away from her face. She rolled over and lay on her back making me have to scoot a bit closer to her, then I bridged the space between us and let my lips ever so softly touch hers.

This was not like me at all. I normally had to know the girl a few weeks before I had the nerve to ask her out on a date, much less kiss her, but Angela made me feel different. It was exciting, almost magical, and I just let myself go, feeling her every move and tried to read how she felt.

She wasn't opposed to the kiss and as she reached up and put her hands around my neck and pulled me closer to her, I knew she felt the same way I did. I had no clue what would happen tomorrow, but tonight we needed the comfort of each other.

My hand slipped down her soft cheek, over her jaw, and to the nape of her neck where I gently rubbed her warm, delicate skin. She let out a sound crossed between a sigh and a whimper, but it was so low and muted that no one could have heard it but me.

I pushed the blanket away from her and ran my hand down her shoulder, to her back, and came to rest in the small of her back where I anchored myself to her and began pulling her body closer to mine.

Our tango began. Hands intertwined with hair, lips soft then firm against each other, breathing raspy at times, then deep and calming the next. But when Angela gently pushed against my chest and had me lay down so she could kiss up and down the smooth curves of my chest, I thought I had died and gone to heaven.

She had lit a fire inside of me like none other and I couldn't believe the thoughts that were racing through my mind. But I had a feeling she was thinking things along the same lines. We were too much alike not to be.

We were both the quiet reserved types who would rather read a book or stay to ourselves instead of go to a dance with a lot of other people, or be in big crowds. I just knew we had so much in common and right now that thing was this incredible desire for each other.

She ran her fingers over my chest and down my ribs to my side. I shivered under her touch and couldn't help the mousy sound that escaped my lips. She smiled down at me and did it again.

"What?" she mouthed.

"It tickles," I whispered as I pulled her down to meet my lips.

Her hair fell against he side of my face and I reached up to move it to the back of her neck, rubbing its silky strands between my hand and her skin, which seemed to really please her. Her kiss became more sensual and she let her tongue gracefully trail along my bottom lip until I couldn't stand it any longer and I had to taste her.

I sat up a little and rolled over, laying her back down, never breaking free from her lips as she locked her arms around my neck. I hovered over her letting my hand move down her side until I realized shirt was riding up and had exposed her mid section.

That's when I discovered the softest skin I'd ever felt. I let my fingers move across the satin like exposed territory, but I didn't venture any higher, even though in my mind I had already removed her shirt.

Our kisses slowed, because I knew she needed to catch her breath, so I pulled away and lay down beside her. We just looked at each other, still touching one another, and without a word, I pulled her onto my shoulder and lay there with her curled up beside me, while our breathing slowed.

I don't know how we could have fallen asleep after that wonderful make out session, but within minutes, I felt Angela began to relax in my arms. I pulled the blanket over her legs and closed my eyes as I pressed my face into her hair and gave her one last kiss on the top of her head before drifting to sleep myself.

I only woke up once during the night and that was because Angela had shifted and rolled over. It seemed only natural to roll over and tuck her into the curve of my body where she fit perfectly with my arm around her waist.

When morning came, the power still had not come back on, but it sounded as though the wind had died down some. I didn't want to move. I wanted to lay there and hold Angela for the rest of the day, but that apparently wasn't in the plan, when I felt Jake poking me in the foot.

I rose up, looked over at him, and met his questioning gaze. I shrugged my shoulder and smiled back down at Angela, who looked like a sleeping angel.

Jake and I both got up and each of us made a pit stop in the bathroom before going to the back door. When we were out of ear shot of the girls, Jake let the verbal part of his questioning look be known.

"What were you doing all wrapped up with Angela?" he asked, eyeing me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't know Jake. It was like we were just meant to be together. We kissed last night and then she fell asleep in my arms. What more can I say?"

"So you really like her? I had a feeling you would," he said, as he opened the back door.

"Yeah, I do really like her and I think she feels the same way about me."

When we got outside, we took off our clothes and laid them back inside the door so they wouldn't get wet, then we phased and ran off into the misty morning. The rain had slowed to a heavy drizzle and the wind had quieted some, but it was still gusty.

After quickly surveying the house and the parameter, we checked in with Jared and Paul who were out running early this morning. They informed us that it had been a slow night except for the rough weather in La Push which was closer to the coast.

We went back to the house, retrieved our borrowed sweat pants dressing quickly, and went back inside. I was just coming out of the bathroom drying my hair with a towel, when I heard someone softly say, "I thought you were gone when I woke up and that it had all been a dream."

I looked up to see Angela standing near the back of the couch looking like she was cold and uncertain.

"No. I'm still here. We just went outside to check around the house and see what the weather was doing," I told her, walking over to where she was standing, "were you worried about me?"

She dropped her gaze to the floor and wouldn't look at me. I couldn't tell if she was embarrassed or full of guilt about what happened last night. I slowly pulled her chin up so that she was facing me again.

"Angela, about last night, I....."

"Embry," she spoke my name and my heart stopped. I don't think I had heard her say my name since we had met. "I...I don't ever want to forget last night. I don't ever want to forget you," she said, and I caught a hint of regret in her voice, but couldn't figure out where it was coming from.

"Well you know you don't have to forget me. I don't live but ten miles from here. It's not like it's across the country," I said smiling at her.

"I know but....."

I silenced her words with my lips as I pressed them to hers and kissed her gently but when Bella started stirring, she pulled away and looked uncomfortable.

She and Bella went upstairs to take turns showering and getting dressed. Jake and I had already folded up the quilts and blankets and gotten dressed in our clothes that had been drying on the hearth overnight.

I felt dirty and knew that I must smell like wet dog, but Jake and I made the best of it and rinsed our mouths out and washed our faces while Angela and Bella worked in the kitchen making us all breakfast.

As we ate, Bella said she was thankful for a gas stove, and after tasting the hot scrambled eggs, bacon, and buttered toast, I was glad too. I noticed Angela again picking at her food and I reached over and touched her hand.

"Hey, are you not hungry?" I asked, getting her to look at me.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just don't have much of an appetite right now," she said, looking back down at the eggs.

When we finished eating Jake and I went to the back porch to bring in more firewood. We were just walking back down the hall when I heard Angela talking with Bella. I heard her say, "I don't know what I'm going to do," but that was all.

Jake and I deposited the wood on the rack near the fireplace. He and Bella went into the kitchen to talk, leaving Angela and me alone. I could tell by her expression that she was struggling with something, but I didn't know if it was us or something else that was bothering her.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind," I said, going over to the couch and sitting down beside her.

"Yeah, well, I'm just wondering how much longer the weather will be bad," she said, looking at me then quickly looking away as if she didn't want me to see what was really bothering her.

"Angela, I don't think it's the weather that has you looking so worried. You know I want to get to know you and I think that you knowing you can talk to me about what's bothering you would be a good place to start."

"Embry, about last night. I....I shouldn't have let that happen. I'm sorry," she said, and I thought I saw a glint of tears in her eyes.

I sat up straighter on the couch and turned to face her. If she was going to let me down, I wanted it to be face to face. But I was hoping against all odds that this wasn't the case. I really felt a connection with her.

"So you're saying you don't like me, or you think things went a little too fast, or what?"

Her hand was trembling when as she reached over and placed it on top of mine. I could tell that what she was about to say was difficult for her and I hated seeing her upset.

"I told you I never wanted to forget last night and I would never forget you. It's just that.....I'm sort of....in a _rel....relationship _with right now."

The hurt that flashed through her eyes only coupled what I felt inside of myself. I didn't know what to say, but I knew I wasn't going to give up that easily. She was too special and a chance like this only comes along once in a lifetime.

"Oh. So you're like seeing someone? How long have you been with him?" I asked quietly, in a low deep voice.

"We, um, have been dating most of the year. But right now I'm not sure where things stand. Embry, what I felt the moment I saw you is real. It's something that I've....I've always dreamed of, but I'm not the sort of person who just turns my back on something that's already started. I know that I may be grasping at straws here, but could you give me a little time to sort this out?"

"I'm glad you told me the truth, even if it's not exactly what I wanted to hear. But yeah, I think I can wait," I said, rubbing her hand in mine, "a little while at least," I finished with a smile.

I could see the conflict in her dark brown eyes and I felt bad for her, but at the same time, I hoped that this turned out in my favor because I knew how hard it would be to forget about her, even if we'd only spent a few hours together on a dark and stormy night.

Jake and I made sure the house was secure and got ready to go to La Push. Angela walked me to the door and I could tell she didn't want me to leave. I didn't want to leave either.

"I hope you don't think badly of me for wanting to be with you while I still have unresolved issues elsewhere?" she whispered as we stopped at the front door.

"As much as I hated to hear the news, I was glad you were open about it. If you hadn't told me and I found out through another source, then yeah it might have been different. Angela I'll be waiting to hear from you. I hope it's soon," I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Me too," she said, as I walked out and pulled the door closed behind me.

~~**~~

The air was cool as I walked along the beach, but I didn't mind. It reminded me of the feeling I had inside of my heart, cold and empty. It had been three weeks since I had seen Angela and I didn't know what else to do.

I had finally broken down and talked with Bella last night when she came to La Push to see Jake and she said that Angela just needed some time to sort things out. I knew that much, because those were her exact words to me three weeks ago when I saw her in Forks at the grocery store, while Jake and I were there picking up things for our parents.

Jake and I had just loaded the groceries into the back of his car when she pulled up right beside us. Her eyes lit up when she saw me, but she had a nervous look about her when she smiled. I had walked over to her car and leaned against the door while she sat inside.

I had asked her how things were and if she was doing okay and she had said that she hadn't stopped thinking about the weekend before at Bella's. I could see that she was telling the truth and that made things even worse.

We talked for a few minutes and then I told her I had to go. She didn't ask for my phone number or say how much longer it would be, she just said she was trying to make it as easy on everyone as possible.

I waved goodbye as Jake and I pulled out of the parking lot still full of optimism, but now, now I was beginning to doubt that things would work out.

As I walked alone along the beach, I thought about just going over to her house and telling her I couldn't wait any longer that she had to tell me one way or another whether we had a chance. That seemed completely opposite from what I would do though.

I contemplated sending her a letter explaining that I was ready to move on and just see what she had to say. That was more my style, but it sounded too weak and sissy like. I mean, after all I'm a _big bad wolf_, I thought laughing out loud.

The sand was dry where I had stopped so I sat down and rested my arms on top of my knees as I looked out at the waves.

I was foolish to think that something wonderful would come out of the one night I was with Angela, but I could not shake, nor could I deny, the way I had felt while I was with her. But it looked as thought fate is the one that got cheated this time.

When it began to get dark, I got up and started walking back toward my house. I tossed the handful of shells out one at a time, propelling them as far as I could back over my shoulder, or into the forest listening to them ricochet off of the trees.

By the time I had gotten back home, I had made up my mind to put it all behind me and just let it be a fond memory. One of those memories that you pull out every so often, dust off, and smile along with as you remember how good you felt when it was happening.

I was deep in thought and just about to step up onto the porch when I realized that Jake and Bella were sitting there.

"Hey, did you two get lost or something?" I asked sitting down beside Jake.

"No. We just came over to see _how_ you were doing. How are you doing Embry?" Jake asked, and I noticed a stupid little smirk on his face, like he was trying to stifle back a laugh or a smart remark.

"I'm fine, but it's not nice to laugh at the broken hearted," I said, elbowing him.

"Well in that case I guess we'll just be going. As long as you're still breathing, I guess you'll survive," he said, and his tone was really starting to tick me off.

"Embry, I just know things will get better soon," Bella said, as she leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.

"Yeah, with friends like both of you things are a blast," I said, as I watched them walk away heading back to Jake's house.

I waited until they were out of sight and got up turning to go into the house. But before I reached the door I heard someone say, "Broken hearted, huh?"

I wheeled around to see Angela standing at the side of my house, leaning against it with her arms wrapped around her shoulders like she was trying to stay warm.

Jacob Black, you...... He had her stand down wind, so I couldn't catch the smell of warm coconut, I thought. I was hoping upon hope that I would have a reason to thank him later.

"Angela. What a surprise. What are you doing here?" I asked, walking back down the steps and over to where she was standing.

"I needed to talk to you. I hope you still want to talk to me."

"Well, it depends on what you have to say, I guess," I said smiling down at her.

"For once in my life I can touch what my heart used to dream of long before I knew someone warm like you could make my dreams come true," she said quietly.

"Oh really. So what are you trying to say?" I said, with a cocky grin on my face.

"Embry. I'm trying to tell you that I'm here and I want to be with you," she said, looking a little worried.

I turned around and started walking back toward the beach, sticking my hands in my pockets. I wondered if she would follow me, so I looked back over my shoulder and smiled. She was just starting to follow after me, walking at an unsure pace like she was trying to decide if she should just leave or not.

I turned around and started running backwards and called to her, "Baby if you want me you have to catch me," and felt a flutter in my heart as she started running after me without so much as a moment of hesitation.

But, I was obviously faster than she was, so I made it to the beach several minutes ahead of her. I decided to be devious and hid in a small grove of trees right near the sand and waited for her to round the bend.

She looked around but couldn't see me, so just as she slumped her shoulders in defeat, I ran out of the trees and caught her by the waist, spinning her around to face me. She screamed and grabbed me around the neck to steady herself and I could hear her heart racing as she caught her breath.

"Well, you didn't exactly catch me, but I suppose it was close enough," I said, teasing her.

"Embry!" she shouted as she tried to squirm out of my grasp, but I held on even tighter, pulling her to my chest.

"Does this mean you've chosen me?" I said seriously, looking deep into her eyes.

"Yes, I've chosen you, if you'll still have me," she replied.

It seemed only natural to answer with body language, so I let my lips do the talking. Her lips were still as sweet as I remembered and I traced them with my tongue, savoring the flavor. She sighed and opened her mouth ever so slightly into the kiss, allowing me to brush my tongue against hers.

I pulled back just a little and said softly, "For once in my life I can say this is mine they can't take it and as long as we've got love I know we can make it."

"Embry, I...." she breathed against my mouth, but words weren't needed.

We sat on the sand and watched as the moon rose over the water that night. My heart soared with the feelings I had inside of me now that she was in my arms again.

I laughed to myself and thought that fate wasn't ready to give up that easily and I shouldn't have been either. Angela was worth the wait and I knew that I could go now where life leads me because she would always be by my side.


End file.
